Digimon::No::Secrets::
by Sabber
Summary: Based in a season five type story,a group of young teenagers,known as the Chosen Children,and their Digimon must save the Digital,and the Real World,before a secret organization called the Black Kiss takes over.((Please R/R meh first fic!))
1. Default Chapter

WalaWala:These Systems were especially designed by me! They were a pain to conjure as well, but I finally categorized them. So please read so you understand how charcters are classed ^^U.  
  
Saber:We're putting these up first,so you all know whose who,and whats what.  
  
F.l.e.e.t.s.  
  
The fleets job is to ultimately find ways to run or influence the country and moniter activities privately in bases in the digital world. They have all military secrets and knowledge of both worlds. The rankings of the top fleets through out the world are Japan, Egypt, and China. They also help worldwide. They are the highest system on Earth.  
  
Commander- The leader who gives the commands  
  
Second In Command- If for whatever reason the Captain can't give commands or the commands of the Captain are not correct, the S.I.C. may give orders.  
  
Key Keeper- Leads the Surfer through any mission trying to become accomplished, updates the members and collects data.  
  
Surfer- Moniters all digital data, activities, ect. and is led by the Key Keeper. The Surfer is able to delete viruses and files, and is the only one who has access to the classified programs directly.  
  
Mechanic- Fixes all mechanisms within the base as well as being a soldier. Position is optional (but reccommended) for Fleets to have (meaning that they don't have to have one).  
  
Healer- Heals the other members, usually by means of powers, with the crest of Healing, magic, or medicine. Can't be a soldier for precautious reasons. Position is optional for Fleets to have.  
  
K.n.i.g.h.t.s.  
  
They help only inside their country and recieve orders directly from the fleet commander. The Knights consist of Captain (leader), First Officer (second in command), and Alpha Omega (highest warrior). The rest are fighters and follow the orders of the top three. Top Knights in the world are America, China, and Japan.  
  
Captain- The...captain ^^U. He/she gets orders directly from their country's fleet and basically leads their team.  
  
First Officer- Exactly like the S.I.C. of a Fleet, except he/she takes orders from the Leader and can contact their fleet if they wish.  
  
Alpha Omega- Strongest warrior beside from the Captain and First Officer. If the F.O. cannot perform their duties, the A.O. may perform them.  
  
Researcher- The brains of the team. Helps organize, confine, find, and analyze all data.  
  
Mechanic- Fixes the digilyzers and can create or fix any gadgets or evidence used to fight or proves the existance of the Black Kiss.  
  
Spy- A Knight who gets an inside look on Black Kiss operations and usually passed as a Black Kiss member. A high risk job.  
  
Healer- Same as Fleet Healer, but allowed to fight.  
  
Knight- A warrior on the team.  
  
B.l.a.c.k.K.i.s.s.  
  
This is a secret organization that only the top three fleets and top three Knights' captains know about. They usually hack in and plant viruses in the systems. Lately, crime has been rising and fleets have been losing control of the country. No one knows who has joined this organization, but the Fleets have charged their Knights to find them...no matter what the cost. Their role in the world as a system is the highest criminal one, but if they were to rank normal, they would take highest easily.  
  
Sovereign- Leader of all operations, extremely powerful and dangerous. No one operates without his consent.  
  
Counselor- Helps Sovereign with descision making.  
  
Valqyrie- Highest warrior within ranks  
  
Mage- Highest magic user within ranks  
  
Hacker- There can be 5 of these. They have into whatever means possible to tap into Fleet bases and set viruses. they can tap into reality itself using the Digital System. They must be cautious not to get caught, however.  
  
Spy- There are 3 of these. They can spy for the Black Kiss Leader and other members. It's a tough and dangerous job, but they must be experts, even if they need to go to the extreme.  
  
Elemental- There are 7 of these, each representing the elements (Wind, Water, Fire, Earth, Life, Death, and Rebirth). They are overwhelmingly powerful and dangerous.  
  
R.o.g.u.e.s.  
  
They can be good or bad and do whatever they please. They are the lone wolves and can help out if they want. However, Fleet members and Knight Leaders are allowed to make them fight if truly needed.  
  
S.p.i.r.i.t.s.  
  
They are animal spirits that protect certain digidestined. There is only one for each digidestined, and they are the spirits of the Chinese zodiac. They are usually seen as half human/half animal (kinda like nekos), or just animals to the digidestined. The way they are listed reviews their ranks:  
  
Dragon  
  
Tiger  
  
Horse  
  
Rooster  
  
Dog  
  
Ox  
  
Snake  
  
Sheep/Goat  
  
Monkey  
  
Pig  
  
Cat 


	2. Chapter 1

Saber:I don't own Digimon,and heck,my friend created N.o.S.e.c.r.e.t.s. I'm just writing a story about it,with her help.^^U  
  
Wala~Wala:Anyway,there is a small mystery in N.o.S.e.c.r.e.t.s. having to do with the DigiDestined.In the reveiws,take a guess at which one is the spy for the B.l.a.c.k.K.i.s.s. and whose the spy for the American K.n.i.g.h.t.s. Saber,and I PROMISE you'll find out at the end!^^  
  
Saber:Lets get started,shall we?  
  
WalaWala:Yes,but first,we made a better summary,for our readers!^^  
  
Saber:Oh yeah!Here it is!  
  
In the year 2189, the Digital world and the Human world along with others have all collided together by means of special portals designed over a hundred years ago. Digimon roam the streets in secret, and crime has risen to an alarming rate. A secret organization known as the Black Kiss have been trying to destroy the Digital System (the Digital World and what makes it tick) itself by use of their own digimon and digimon slaves. The digidestined must find a way to stop this organization before the Digital System ceases to exist and Earth to be ruled by dark Digidestined and their digimon.  
  
Saber:Alrighty then,now can we get started?  
  
WalaWala:Of course!^^  
  
~~~~  
  
[.::.D.i.g.i.m.o.n.::.N.o.S.e.c.r.e.t.s.::.]  
  
By,  
  
Saber  
  
with help from  
  
Wala~Wala  
  
Chapter one  
  
~~~~  
  
Blaise Cooper zoomed down the street on her hoover board,heading towrds the city dump.The 13 year old girl's bubble gum pink pigtails flying behind her.A ratty khaki back pack,hung from the American's shoulders,patches,keychains,and other random crap hanging off.A pair of circlular goggles covered her violet eyes,to block flying rocks,and other objects.Her gloved hands held onto her black beanie,to make sure it didn't fly away.  
  
She skidded to a stop infront of the gates leading to the dumb,and stepped off her black,and pink hoover board.The board imeidiatly folded into a tiny square small enough for her to put into the pocket of her khaki skate shorts.She did so,and stared at the iron gates,with awe.Slowly,her trembling hands moved the goggles from her face,and let them hang around her neck.  
  
The entire place was gone.Where mountains of trash,waiting to be anozapped and turned into electric hoover cars,once stood,was absolutely nothing.'How can over a mile of trash just disapeer?'Blaise mentally asked herself,staring at the empty dump.  
  
"They got another portal...."A smooth,female voice from behind Blaise whispered.Blaise turned around,and stared up at a young woman,looking around 18.Her hair was a deep chesnut red,the same color of her deep eyes.A pair of large tiger ears peaked out of her hair,twitching wildly.An orange,tail,with black stripes,swished behind her.She wore all white,except for the silver gloves on her hands.The tiger spirit.Well,one of them anyway.  
  
"Tigine,they got another one?"Blaise whispered,staring at the spirit.  
  
"I'm afraid so..."  
  
"But that means-"Blaise paused,and choked down tears.  
  
A black,furry head,with large square ears,that had white corners,poked it's head out of Blaise's back pack.A white dot was in the middle of it's forehead,and it's big violet eyes were filled with curiosity."P-pukamon..."it stuttered,jumpng from the bag,and sitting next to Blaise's feet.  
  
Pukamon,one of Blaise's Digimon,had been in the Digital world,via the city dump portal,for about three weeks.The white version of his twin sister,Phoemon,was due to return home,after stealing information from the Black Kiss headquaters.  
  
"He's gone..."Blaise whispered,staring at the ground.  
  
"Regit is gone too...."Tigine said softly,watching her Chosen Child,with sympathy.  
  
"Why?"Blaise,and Phoemon asked,staring at the spirit.  
  
Tigine hesitated,then spoke."Pukamon,and Regit are conected...When one is gone,the other is too.But we can save both...With some help."  
  
Blaise's eyes widened."Help?From who?"  
  
"Other Chosen Children of course..."  
  
"Theres more!?!?!"Phoemon asked,using her ears to fly onto Blaise's head.  
  
"Who are they?"Blaise asked,fiddling with her hair.  
  
"You'll know who they are,when you see them.Let your crests lead you to them,"Tigine said,before vanishing.  
  
"Well,that helps a whole lot..."Blaise said,rolling her eyes,as she dug through the pockets of her denim jacket,that she wore over a black tee shirt.  
  
She pulled out two silver chains,each with small charms on them.On one of the chains,was a charm,that was a star,with seven points,and each one conected by a line.The other charm,was what looked like a diamond,with a Hebrew star in the center.  
  
Suddenly,both the crests started to glow bright purple.  
  
"Look!A Digimon!"Phoemon exclaimed,leaping from Blaise's head,and pointing towrds an alley way.  
  
Blaise's head turned,just in time to see a mint green horse-like figure,about the size of a small dog,with three silver horns coming from the metal sheild over it's face.  
  
"HEY!COME HERE!"Blaise shouted,sprinting after the creature,Phoemon at her heels.  
  
It wasn't an odd sight,these days,to see Digimon roaming the streets in secret,creating crime,and such.But this was weird,it was almost impossible to see one in broad daylight.Especially when the entire city dump just disappeared.  
  
Every time the Digimon sped up,Blaise copied.She could've gone faster on her hoover board,but in the cramped alley,filled with wooden crates,and trash,running made it easier to manuver in and out of things.  
  
Blaise slid to a stop,as the Digimon scrambled up a chain-link fence,in the middle of the alley way,jumped down to the other side,and continued running."What now?"Phoemon asked,finally catching up.  
  
"Now you Digivolve,"Blaise said,taking a black cell-phone sized gadget from her pocket.  
  
"ALRIGHT!"Phoemon shouted,as a purple beam of light shot from the gadget's screen,and embraced Phoemon.  
  
The Digimon's shape slowly started to change.In size,Phoemon grew to about the size of a Mustang horse.Her stubby legs got longer,and her black paws changed to violet hooves.Her head became a horse head,with a black steal mask on it.Large black dragon wings grew from the horse's back,as a violet mane,and tail appeared.  
  
After the transformation,Blaise stood staring at the Champion Digimon.  
  
"Prophecymon!"  
  
The Digimon lowered herself,so Blaise could climb onto her back.  
  
"Let's go,"Blaise said,taking hold of her mane.  
  
With one giant leap,the two flew over the fence,and galloped down the remainder of the alley."Now what?"Blaise said,when they reached the end.She looked around in all directions.  
  
For a second,all fell silent,then,there was a rumbling coming from behind a group of a large trash bin.Blaise held her breath,and turned to look at the bin.  
  
Seconds later,a young boy tumbled out from behind the bin.He wore all black-black sweatshirt,black baggy pants,and a black base ball cap on backwards.His hair was platinum blonde,and went to his ears.His eyes were the color of coffee."What are you doing here?"he asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
"We-I saw,a-a Digimon!"Blaise stammered out,climbing off of Prophecymon's back,and standing next to her.  
  
The boy rolled his eyes,and took a step closer."Did you see what you were riding?"he asked,a brow cocked.  
  
"Well d'uh.I'm an idiot."  
  
"You could've fooled me,"he said coolly,stuffing his hands into the front pocket of his sweatshirt.  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?"Blaise asked,already disliking the boy.  
  
"Nothing,nothing...So,whats her name?"  
  
"What's whose name?"Prophecymon,and Blaise asked in unison.  
  
The boy rolled his eyes again,and started pacing a slow circle around the two."The Digimon's."  
  
"Phoemon,well.....In Rookie form.But now she's Prophecymon,"Blaise answered,as Prophecymon changed back to Phoemon.  
  
The boy instantly stopped,and stared at little Phoemon.  
  
Phoemon's ears twitched,as she stared back at the boy."What?"  
  
"N-nothing..."the boy answered,his tone uneasy-making it hard for Blaise to beleive him."I'm Michael,"he added,holding a hand out to Blaise.  
  
"I'm Blaise,"Blaise replied,ignoring the hand.  
  
Michael lowered his hand,whistled.Soon,the Digimon they had seen earlier crawled out from behind the trash bin."It's alright,Coyimon.They're friends."  
  
Blaise,and Phoemon exchanged confused looks,before Michael spoke again."You're a Chosen Child,"he said clearly,staring at Blaise.  
  
"Uh...Y-yeah.How'd ya know?"  
  
"It's not important.Come with me.You need to meet the others,"Michael said,turning on his heels,and walking towrds the trash bin.  
  
"Umm okay..."Blaise said uneasily.  
  
Coyimon trotted over to Phoemon,and the three watched as Michael rolled the trash bin aside,to reveil a large hole in the ground.The hole was just big enough for Michael to fit into."In here,"Michael said in his razor blade voice.  
  
Blaise nodded,and slowly walked towrds the hole,not sure if she should trust this strange boy or not.Phoemon on her head,she reached the hole,and noticed it was a slide.Taking a deep breathe,she jumped in,and imediatly plummeted down the slide.  
  
~~~~  
  
Saber:That's all for now!^^ Hope ya liked it!^^ REVEIW!REVEIW!REVEIW!  
  
WalaWala:OH!And you don't have to guess at who the spies are yet,since you don't know all the characters ^^ 


End file.
